


Personal Guardian

by kissingisboring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Minor Characters Death, Prince!Louis, SOLDIER - Freeform, Smut, Soldier!Harry, a little sad, bxb - Freeform, hate to love i guess?, innocent!louis, kingdom - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingisboring/pseuds/kissingisboring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom, there lived a small and fragile prince. His father was the wisest king and some people turn out to not like him. But knowing the king was powerful, someone decided to try to kill his only son—his only heir, Prince Louis, to make the wifeless king suffer.</p><p>Knowing his son is in danger, the king finally his favorite man in the castle named Harry. He, at first didn't really like his job, he preferred to fight, not guarding someone. But turns out, his job isn't as boring as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> another story from me about prince x soldier. it's not because Harry played the Dunkirk, seriously, this idea showed up a year ago but i only have the chance to write this now. well, happy reading :)x

It was a silent and peaceful day, there was only the sound of the chirping birds and the sound of the flowing water. The green grass and the flowers were being blown by the wind, the leaves of trees were dancing freely. The sky was blue-same as the color of the flowing water and the sun was covered by the clouds, so the day wasn't really hot. Some of the birds were flying from a tree to another tree, bringing food to their nest to feed their beloved kids.

The birds weren't all looking for food, some of them were standing on a branch of a tree or flying towards a person who sat next to the river, wearing a sleeveless cream colored gown that fell until his knees. His hair was all messy and he didn't bother to fix it. Instead of fixing it, he let a bird stood on his hair. He sat next to the river, enjoying the sight of the clean and clear water while singing to the bird that stood on his finger.

He hummed the song he used to listen when he was about sleep when he was still a child and when his mother was still alive. The tragedy hit them when his mother fell sick. Her body temperature was high and she couldn't feel her body at all. She was unable to move, she couldn't speak, she could only move her eyeballs. Three days after she fell sick, she leaved his family and the world-without leaving a single last word-to the better place.

The boy then let the bird on his finger stood on his shoulder then he put his chin on his knees, making himself looking so small. He looked up the sky, seeing the light blue sky, but not as blue as his eyes. His eyes were empty and so was his mind. The beauty of the nature made him totally lost of words and he wished he could be as beautiful as the nature. But he heard grass being steppped and the sound of stepped grass was getting closer. The boy fixed his body, sitting straight as the birds on his body flew away.

The boy turned his head to find an old man wearing a royal clothing but he found no crown on his head. The old man smiled to the smaller guy and the smaller guy did the same. "Hey, father."

"My son," his father replied, walking closer until he finally stood next to his beloved son, sitting next to him. "what are you doing here?"

"As usual, father," the king's son answered, turning his head up to look at the sky and at the flying birds, "I'm just admiring the beauty of nature."

"Is that so?" the king replied, smiling at his only son and his only family member he had. His son didn't respond at his words. He kept quiet, still looking at the sky and he looked like he could look up until he dies and he still won't be bored with the sky.

There was silence between the father and the son but then the son finally spoke, breaking the silence he actually liked. "Where's your crown, father?"

"Seems like you notice," the king answered, smiling slightly, not looking at his son, instead, he looked at the blue river, admiring the beauty of it. "I don't really like using it. I just want to put it in my bedroom sometimes and stop thinking that I'm the king."

"Aren't you supposed to be proud, father?" his son replied with a question soon. He finally turned his head to look at his father's face clearly but his face was still calm. "You're the leader and everyone respects and follows your orders and decisions."

"But making a decision isn't as easy as you think it is, Louis," the king said, making his son that was about continue his words closed his mouth. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before he moved his stare to the sky again.

The king smiled when he saw his son, Louis, made a small pout on his lips. Louis felt stupid for saying that being a leader was easy. He should've known that being a leader wasn't easy and he felt like he wasn't ready and would never be ready to be the next king. He was fragile, he couldn't fight. He got sick easily and his body was small and tiny. He got it from his mother. His mother always got sick and her body was also thin and small.

Louis also never liked violence. He didn't like it when there was a war between his kingdom and the other, he didn't like looking at people dying with blood and anything that was connected with blood. He preferred to die sick instead of die bleeding. The thought of it made him feel sick. Louis liked peace, not war. But sometimes their enemies don't want to have peace, all they want is a war, a fight.

And to be a king, he had to be wise. But he was afraid if one day he made a mistake and it made people think that he wasn't a good king for his people. Being a king also means that he would hardly have time to rest and look up at the sky, admiring the nature all alone. King has a lot to do and a lot of works, not just sit on the throne, letting all people do his job. It wasn't like that.

Louis sighed at the thought of him being a bad king and turns out his sigh was loud enough to be heard by his father who sat next to him. His father then asked, breaking the silence and Louis' thoughts, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, father." Louis answered. Before the king could reply Louis' answer, he stood up then he fixed his gown that was perfectly fit on his body. Louis smiled to his father before saying, "I'm going to have lunch, since it is already noon. Will you come with me?"

The king stood up also, fixing his clothes after then he answered, "I'm sorry, son. I have works to do. Maybe next time, okay?"

Louis' expression dropped but he still smiled, not wanting his father to know about it. "Okay, father."

They both then walked towards their castle that was gray colored, leaving their own garden on the back of the castle. The sound of the chirping birds faded as they walked away from the garden, so did the sound of the flowing water. And Louis already missed the sound of it, not wanting to go from the place he was comfotable with. Where there was no violence, no people talking, no works. Only the beauty of nature.

~

A guy with curly hair wiped his sweats on his forehead. He was wearing a gray shirt and a training pants. His shirt was already wet, his body looked perfectly good even though it was hidden under his shirt. His muscles looked so big and it was wet because of his sweats. He just did his training, which was a must, two hours in a day and three days in a week. The purpose was about to keep himself and all the soldiers fit.

The curly hair boy walked to the where he put his water bottle then he took it, gulping half of the water in the bottle and the other half he used to poured himself with water. It was his habit, so he could feel fresher and a little clean. Soon after he threw the empty bottle to the rubbish bin, he found the king and his son walking towards the castle, passing by the training field. The curly hair guy decided to greet the old man and his son he never talked to.

He ran towards them and the king stopped his step when he noticed the curly guy were runnikg towards him. There was a small smile on the king's lips. The curly guy stopped his step when he was already in front of the king then he was about to go to his knee to greet the king but the king stopped him. "No, don't do that. Use a normal greeting. I'm not wearing the crown."

"But still, with crown or without crown, you are my king," the curly guy replied but the king immediately stopped him for going to his knee again, "Harry, this is an order. Greet me normally."

The curly guy named Harry finally gave up and stood straight, smiling at the king before greeting, "Good afternoon, King Dean."

"Good afternoon too," the king replied, feeling satisfied for being greeted in a normal way.

"What are you doing here, my king? Did you just go to the garden?" Harry asked to his king, still keeping his voice to be low and respectful.

"Yes, indeed," the king answered. "My son was there, so I decided to come and see him."

Harry's eyes then fell to the smaller boy next to the king. He was wearing a gown and it was weird for Harry to see a guy using gown like that. But Harry faked a smile, saying, "It's a pleasure to see you, prince Louis."

Louis didn't answer. Instead of answering, he walked back and he hid under his father's body. Harry frowned, feeling like he wasn't liked by the prince. But he also didn't like the prince. The prince was rumoured to be a weak and fragile person and Harry didn't want to work under a weak and fragile king. And boy using girl's clothing was weird and wasn't usual at all. Harry heard the prince whispered to the king but unable to know what he was talking about. The king then smiled before stepping to his right, pushing his son to get closer to Harry.

"Seems like you guys never talked, yes?" the king asked and Harry replied with a 'yes'.

"So, Louis, this is Harry, my favorite man. He is the strongest amongst all. I trust him very much. He's also the most handsome as well. A lot of girls want him to be their husband," the king explained and Harry chuckled at the end. Louis nodded slightly before the king continued.

"Harry, this is my son, Louis. As you can see, he is the next king. It just needs time until he takes the crown and sits on the throne," the king said.

"Please don't say that, father," Louis replied with a small voice, sad eyes looking at his father.

"But one day I'll be gone from this world and you will have to take my place, son."

Louis frowned before he looked down at the ground, not wanting to say anything again. The king knew that Louis wasn't ready but he had to be prepared from now on. "Well, that's it. I need to go to the castle with my son. I'll be going first."

Harry bowed as the king walked away from him with his son walking behind him, face looking so pale. Harry sighed, not wanting his king to be him. He just wished that king Dean would stay healthy and strong until prince Louis was all prepared to be a king. But Louis would never be a good king if he was weak and fragile. He needed to be strong and wise, just like his father. But in this condition, Louis would never be like his father.

Never.


End file.
